


Won't Let Go of You for Nothing

by AFangirlFantasy



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Cocky Harry, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, Neighbour Harry Styles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Struggle, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Sleep Deprivation, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, but someone told me to tag it just in case, if you're nervous about it you can ask me, louis acts hard to get but he wants harry, the mild dubcon is not meant to come across that way, they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Reason #1 - Because You Can't Get to SleepLouis’ new neighbor is playing their music offensively loud, and he’s fucking pissed. Every night this week he hasn’t been able to fall asleep because of it, but tonight, Louis refuses to suffer again. Taking matters into his own hands, Louis goes over to knock some much needed sense into their brain.Things may or may not go the way he plans.Or a Love/Hate neighbors AURussian Translation





	Won't Let Go of You for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, Louis is 25 and Harry is 23.

   

Three forty-five. Three forty-five. Three fucking forty-five in the morning and Louis is up. At twenty-five years old, Louis has a decent job, is living in London, and even has a relatively nice flat on top of it all. His life so far has turned out okay. Not great yet, but he’s working on it.

Regardless - his flat. His wonderful, beautiful, peaceful flat.

The main reason Louis bought it is because it’s located in a quiet neighborhood, and in a building where mostly families or people of working age reside. Apparently it seems though, that Louis’ new neighbor didn’t receive the memo, as he’s playing his music at THREE FORTY-FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

“What is this, uni?” Louis asks aloud, bewildered by the situation.

Normally, Louis wouldn’t be so mad at people playing their music a bit loud. He’s not an old grump, he doesn’t need to be bitching about what people do in their own homes. Except…

Except.

This has been going on all week! It’s not even a bloody weekend, either. It’s a Thursday. Fucking Thursday. And Louis has work tomorrow, bright and early in the morning. Not to mention, he also has a meeting – where he is presenting his latest article idea to his publisher. So really, Louis needs to get some sleep.

And that would be easily achieved if his neighbor would kindly shut the fuck up.

Though ten minutes later, Louis is a foot deep in all the pillows and bed sheets he owns and even has his fingers plugged into his ears, when reality sets in. The cold, bitter taste of acknowledging the unfortunate truth - that this isn’t going to end anytime soon. Meaning he’s going to have to take matters into his own hands.

“This is bloody ridiculous, all I want is some fucking sleep.”

Rushing out of his bed, and slipping on joggers, though not bothering with any shirt or shoes, Louis marches out of his flat. Trudging through the hall, Louis comes barreling up to the door beside his, and knocks heavily three times.

He’s got to make a point, dammit.

Immediately after his knocks have finished echoing, the music is stopped, and footsteps are heard walking towards him from the other side. Louis stands a little taller, raising his chin just enough to come across threatening. However, when the door opens, all of Louis’ lit up anger is nearly burnt out at the sight of his neighbor.

He’s beautiful. Cherry red lips, porcelain skin, and iridescent green eyes suddenly take over Louis’ view. The face alone is pure art, but the rest of the body isn’t any less perfect. Long fit legs extending into a long firm torso - Louis’ so distracted he has to remind himself why he came here in the first place.

Oh right, the noise.

“Er – hi mate. I’m Louis, your neighbor over there. And I was just wondering if you could turn down the music?”

It wasn’t as aggressive as he wanted to come across because fuck, he’s caught off guard. His ridiculously hot neighbor is even dressed in skin-tight black jeans and a sheer black t-shirt. It’s too much, is what it is. Too sexy. Too appealing. Too enticing.

Too. Fucking. Much.

Louis is lost within his head, that he doesn’t realize the offended look on his neighbor’s face.

“Turn down my music? What’re you, eighty? I’m not gonna do that.”

The response surprises him immensely, “The fuck? Are you serious? I came over here, yeah? I asked nicely, and that’s how you respond? Don’t think it’s that much to ask for really.”

The guy stands taller, his eyes narrowing at the insults, “Well, I don’t think I’m being that loud.”

Louis scoffs, “Well, I can’t bloody sleep ya wanker. So shut it off!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Fuck, I’m not playing this game.” Louis doesn’t think before he’s pushing past the body and into the person’s flat, searching for the music player in question. Once his eyes have set on the stereo, he begins to race toward the device to remove it from the man’s possession.

“Oh no you don’t,” the guy yells, grabbing onto Louis’ arm as he tries to spin him around.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Get out of my flat!”

Somehow, as the guy tries to push Louis out, and Louis tries to keep himself in, they both fall, landing in a heap on the floor. Louis is stunned at first until he notices that he’s found himself on top of the other guy’s lap. He tries to jump off, but his joggers have caught onto the guy’s zipper, which causes them to pull down when he goes to stand.

Of fucking course.

“Fuck,” Louis yells when can’t get his joggers to break free.

An aggravating chuckle vibrates from the guy, as he laughs at the scene. Louis wants to laugh at it too, honestly. At how ridiculous this all is, but because of the way the other guy’s laugh comes off more mocking than anything else, Louis doesn’t. And for the same reason - the fucking tone in his laugh - Louis is absolutely furious again. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“You,” he giggles. “Watching you lose your shit over the smallest thing. Just take your trousers off, darling. You’re pretty hot,” he winks, “I won’t mind the view.”

“Fuck you.”

The bastard fucking smirks, “I bet you want to.”

Louis gets back to trying to take his joggers off the zipper, but all that he achieves is pulling the other guy’s zipper further down. At the action, the guy raises his eyebrows in a smug, cocky expression. “See? What’d I say?”

“Shut up,” Louis groans, as he pushes the guy back down on the ground. Except when he goes to pull his wrists back from the rather firm chest they had pressed upon, a pair of hands latch onto them instead, inevitably keeping Louis in place on his lap.

“Don’t think I will, _Louis_.”

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“Not until you say it.”

Louis freezes, furrowing his brow as he looks down into those disgustingly beautiful green eyes. “Say what?”

“That you want me.”

“No.”

“Say it,” he demands seriously. His firm hands hold strong around Louis’ arms, as his gaze burns a strange desire into Louis’ soul. “Say you want me to fuck you, and I’ll let you go.”

“Fuck. Off.”

“Louis...”

Internally, Louis is freaking out. Yeah, this guy’s fucking hot, and if his attitude were better, maybe he would sleep with him. But not tonight, and not right now. However, it doesn’t seem like he’s going to give up until Louis gives in.

“Fine, fuck! I want you to fuck me.”

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Say – ‘ _I want you to fuck me, Harry._ ’”

Rolling his eyes, Louis replies back in a snarky tone. “I want you to fuck me, _Harry_.”

However, the smirk before is now a full-blown grin, wide with dimples to match. Fucking shit, Louis thinks of the new-found knowledge. Louis has always been weak for dimples.

“Your wish is my command, darling,” Harry purrs as he lifts Louis up and onto the couch in the living room. Situating themselves so that Louis is underneath this time.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Giving you what you asked for.”

“I only said that so that you would let me go. I’m gonna leave now, and if you play your music again, I swear I will come back in here and throw your fucking stereo out the window!”

Ripping his joggers from the zipper regardless of making a hole or not, Louis jumps off the couch and storms away. He doesn’t even turn back around to witness Harry’s reaction to his final words. Which is probably a good thing. Louis wouldn’t want to see the smug look on Harry’s face anyway.

Getting back into his flat, silence finally envelops him like a blanket, swaddling him in its glorious peace. Louis feels victories at the quietness that awaits him in his room. When he pulls off his joggers and climbs back into bed, he can’t help though, reflecting back to the events that had just played out tonight.

Louis had argued about noise with his crazy hot neighbor. Which led to him barging into the flat of his crazy hot neighbor. Which turned into wrestling his crazy hot neighbor. Which, maybe not so surprisingly now looking back onto it, led to Louis almost having sex with his crazy hot neighbor. But those are all thoughts for another day. Another day, where Louis doesn’t have to wake up in just a few hours for work. Turning onto his side, Louis shuts his eyes, finally allowing sleep to end this awful night. Except…

Except.

Sleep never comes. For ten more minutes, Louis lies in bed awake. AWAKE. Not even the slightest show of heaviness in his eyes, or tingling in his toes, to suggest that he’s on the brink of falling adrift.

He’s fucking mad.

This time, he doesn’t put his joggers on when he gets up from his bed. This time, he doesn’t bother knocking when he storms through his neighbor's door. This time, he doesn’t hesitate as he charges up to Harry and lunges himself at the guy, putting all his frustration into their kiss.

Because if Louis is going to be awake at this point, he might as well get something out of it.

“Thought you were done with me,” Harry’s minty words tease into Louis’ mouth.

“Yeah well…this is only going to happen once,” Louis replies as he bites onto Harry’s plush bottom lip.

“We’ll see.”

Louis shoves Harry back onto the couch, taking control over the situation as he climbs on top of the long-limbed beast. However, Harry doesn’t give into submission so easily, as he fights against Louis in every action he makes. Pushing his tongue in further, pressing his fingers into Louis’ skin harder.

There are going to be marks of Harry’s hands all over Louis tomorrow morning, and he truthfully can’t be more turned on.

“Fuck, Harry.”

The taller of the two sucks bruises into Louis’ neck, and even though he has his presentation in the morning, Louis could not care less. It feels euphoric every time Harry bites and sucks and licks, all across his aching skin.

“You're so soft, Lou. Fuck, I love how you feel.”

“Shut up.”

Louis wastes no time in sliding down Harry’s body until he’s hovering over the boy’s offensive jeans. They need to come off. Now. Sliding the trousers down to the floor, Louis positions his head over Harry’s cock, staring hungrily at the outline through the pants.

“Think you can take it,” Harry smugly asks.

Louis wickedly smirks in return, “I’ve had bigger.”

Harry’s mouth drops open at the comment, and stays open when Louis rushes to take the tip into his mouth. It’s salty, but Louis doesn’t care, swirling his tongue shamelessly onto the smoothness that it meets. Louis feels Harry shudder underneath him, and hears Harry breath heavy while soft murmurs release from his mouth helplessly. He’s at Louis’ mercy, and Louis is blissed out knowing this. Because in Louis’ twenty-five years of life, he hasn’t found himself to be talented at many things, but one thing he knows for sure is that he can give a good blowjob. A superb blowjob.

And he’s ready to do anything to wipe that smirk off of Harry’s lips.

“Lou, oh god. Your mouth.”

Taking him further and further down, Louis deep-throats Harry with vigor. Enthusiastically sucking him in, and making his cheeks hollow the way he can tell Harry likes. Harry is wrecked, shaking at every lick and drag of Louis’ wet mouth on his slick cock. The boy is moaning lowly, running his fingers through Louis’ hair as he tries to keep himself from falling apart at Louis’ touch. But Louis doesn’t want to let up.

“Lou, stop. Please. I’m gonna come if you don’t.”

With a satisfied grin, Louis pops off. “Say it.”

“Huh?”

“Say you want me to fuck you,” Louis mockingly repeats.

Harry’s eyes widen, “I think you’ve got it wrong there, Lou.”

“Say it. Say – ‘ _I want you to fuck me, Louis_.’”

“No,” Harry pushes, trying to capture Louis in a kiss.

They fight over dominance, their tongues going to war at the battlefront of their mouths. Louis tries to push Harry back down, but this time, the other boy gets the upper hand in strength, and he grabs Louis’ shoulders and pushes.

“Normally I like being the bottom as much as I like being the top, but tonight I’m fucking that sweet arse of yours,” Harry whispers in his ear, as he grips Louis’ bum.

“Not a chance, I’m not a bottom.”

“That’s truly tragic. You were made for receiving.”

“I take offense to that, and now I’m really not going to.”

Louis slips from under Harry and gets on top again, cheering his success.

“Fuck, fine,” Harry huffs. “How about a compromise?”

“I’m listening.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, as he stares seductively at Louis’ body, “Let’s share.”

“Elaborate.”

“We’ll take turns. You bottom first, then I’ll bottom second. Win-win for both of us.”

“Fine,” Louis says as he reaches out his hand to shake on the agreement. “Except you’re bottoming first.”

Harry pulls his hand back before it can meet Louis in the middle, “No.”

“I’m not getting into this argument again. The first one to your bed gets to top. Go!”

Louis surges up to start running, thinking he has the victory in his hands. But suddenly his feet are pulled out from under him, and he’s falling to the floor - hard.

“Ouch, fuck.”

Pulling Louis closer, Harry tangles Louis within his arms on the floor, and starts kissing him roughly. “Gotcha.”

“This isn’t part of the game.”

“Well, it is now.”

Louis tries to maintain the upper hand, but he can’t help how good Harry is with his tongue, and how pliant it makes Louis. And when Harry starts rubbing his palm over Louis’ clothed erection at the same time that his lips retake claim in Louis' mouth, Louis lies down on the floor and takes it. Not caring anymore about who goes first. Not caring anymore about how they get there, just as long as they do. He just wants release.

“There you go, Lou,” Harry purrs proudly.

“Fuck you.”

“You’re about to.” He smiles wildly, “Right after I go first.”

Slipping his large hands under the waistband of Louis’ pants, Harry slides the material down Louis’ legs and onto the floor. When he takes in Louis’ completely bare body, he looks more desperate than he’s been all night. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Harry says, looking up at the ceiling like he’s talking to someone from beyond, “But thank you.”

“What the fuck are you thanking for,” Louis wonders aloud.

“For getting to fuck such a beautiful arse.”

Louis huffs, “Are you going to sit and worship it all night, or are you gonna do something about it?”

When Harry wolfishly grins, Louis knows his answer.

Shoving his pointer finger in front of Louis’ mouth, Harry darkly commands, “Suck.” And it doesn’t take another second before Louis is sucking the finger in his mouth. It’s a few tense moments before Harry languidly pulls it out, and turns Louis over.

“I really can’t believe this is real.”

“Harry, shut up!”

There’s a smack to Louis’ arse before a wet finger is sliding around his fluttered hole. “You are so beautiful, fuck darling.”

Louis has bottomed before, only once, and he hated it. But the way Harry is making him feel, suggests that maybe this might be better than the last time.

The finger that had been previously exploring is pulled away, leaving Louis cold for the briefest of seconds. Louis’ confusion is stifled when something wet is lathering at him again. He realizes though that this time it’s Harry’s tongue rubbing so insanely against his hole.

“Mmm, that feels…so…good. Ugh!”

Harry slides his finger back in, alongside his tongue, as they take to bringing Louis to ecstasy. Louis almost comes, but Harry pulls back, cutting off the build-up that had been pooling in his stomach. However, Harry comes back with two fingers, and before long a third is making its way past his entrance, rubbing at his prostate until he’s screaming for Harry just to fuck him already.

“You sure, Lou?”

“More than. Now hurry the fuck _up_ -”

The word ‘up’ is slurred into a moan as Harry slams his cock into Louis. It hurts a little, and Louis feels so so full, but it’s exactly what he didn’t realize he needed. Harry smirks wildly from above, at the pleasure abound on Louis’ face from each heavy drag of Harry’s cock. Louis surrenders to the pleasure. Focusing on only the feel of Harry fucking into him slow and painful, making every thrust leave its mark inside Louis’ walls. It’s an addicting kind of torture that Louis never wants to end.

“Like that, Lou? Like how my cock fills you up?”

“’ve had,” Louis pants between words, “Better.”

Harry stares down at him unaffected, “I think we both know that’s not true, darling.”

“Fine,” Louis groans, “Feels good.”

“Better than good?” Harry pushes.

“Yes! It feels fucking amazing, now stop talking and finish what you started!”

Licking his cherry blossom lips, Harry replies, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Steadily, Harry picks up the pace, pounding inch by inch into Louis’ heat, hitting his prostate with malicious precision. Louis’ shaking, gripping his legs tighter around Harry’s waist to get the boy as fully into him as he can. Harry reaches for Louis’ nipple, twisting the nub while he fucks recklessly into his hole. The moment is intense. Not just because of the way the pleasure succumbs Louis fully into it, like diving into a pool, but because of the way Harry watches him. Watching for every moan that escapes carelessly from Louis’ lips. Watching for every time Louis’ eyes roll back. Watching for every little thing Louis does as Harry takes him over mind and body and soul.

Being so vulnerable is unnerving. To be put on display. But Louis would do it over and over again, if it was Harry on the other side of the glass box, watching him with such awe.

Louis’ had sex before, countless times at this point. But never like this. Never so groundbreaking. Maybe it’s all in Louis’ head because he hasn’t been laid in a while. Or maybe it’s really there. Maybe this feeling really exists. Like something monumental is happening here. Like Louis isn’t just Louis, but something special, something worthy. Like Harry isn’t just Harry, but something glorious, something magnificent.

When Harry reaches down to lay another mark into Louis’ neck, Louis loses his last grip on the rope holding him above water, and fully submerges below.

“Harry, I’m…I’m…”

Unable to finish his sentence, Louis comes between them, yelling out just as Harry does the same. It takes a moment for them both to come back down from their high, as they fall into a heap on the floor. When they finally regain the air to breathe, Louis comments jokingly to ease any awkwardness that may arise, “I’m topping next.”

Glancing over from his position, Harry chuckles, “Thought there wasn’t gonna be a next time?”

“Well if you had let me get some sleep, this wouldn’t have happened at all,” Louis sassily replies. He’s trying to play up his indifference towards Harry, though it holds no weight anymore.

“I think we both know this was a lot better than sleeping, darling.”

Looking at the clock on the wall, Louis internally groans at the fact that it’s now four forty-five. Four forty-five. He’s wasted a whole hour. He’s about to freak out again, he swears he is, but when Harry wraps his giant arms around him and carries him into the bedroom, Louis can’t do anything but admit defeat. Especially when Harry cuddles up to him under the sheets.

“This is definitely not happening again,” Louis announces as he begins to drift off.

“We’ll see, Lou. We’ll see.”

Not that Louis would ever admit it, but just maybe Harry’s right? Maybe it will happen again?

Who knows?

All that Louis knows is that tomorrow night, he might just happen to have some issues with falling asleep again. And he might just happen to have nothing else to help him, except for his crazy, hot neighbor next door. And Louis might just happen to go back to Harry’s, only to get fake mad at him until they have sex. And Louis might just use the same excuse every day for the rest of the week. And Louis might just happen to start liking Harry. And Harry might just happen to start liking Louis, too.

And somewhere between their arguing and sex, or the cuddles and late night pillow talk - it might just happen that they fall in love. But who knows? Louis certainly doesn’t. So he focuses back on the person currently lying beside him and smiles.

Louis didn’t get the sleep he wanted, but that’s okay. Because it might just happen to work out.


End file.
